


A Bitter Betrayal (Spanish)

by Salimah



Series: Español/Spanish [4]
Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Pero él lo merece, Reuniones Familiares Incomodas, engaño, esto es tonto, no esperes angst aqui, pelea semi-publica
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-31 09:29:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12679116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salimah/pseuds/Salimah
Summary: En donde Hvitserk descubre que su esposa lo engañó con su hermano, pero no sabe con cual de todos. Aun.





	A Bitter Betrayal (Spanish)

**Author's Note:**

> Version en español de mi fanfic 'A Bitter Betrayal', que puede ser encontrado en mi perfil.  
> Spanish version of my fanfic 'A Bitter Betrayal', that can be found on my profile.

Los gritos se podían escuchar desde afuera cuando Ubbe estacionó su auto en la calle en frente de la casa de su hermano. Supo de inmediato que esa iba a ser una  _larga_  reunión familiar, y no de las buenas.

Miró por la ventana hacia la puerta de la casa durante un par de minutos, preguntándose si su presencia era absolutamente necesaria esa tarde. Margrethe apretó su mano desde el asiento del pasajero, y con ese simple gesto él supo que sí, su familia iba a necesitarlo, tal vez más de lo que a él le gustaría.

Con un suspiro de derrota Ubbe salió del auto con su novia y se dirigió a la puerta de la casa, ahora prestando más atención a los gritos que parecían ser de su hermano, Hvitserk.

 _"¡Debí haberlo sabido!”_  gritaba con furia, aunque en su voz se escuchaba ese chillido infantil al que Ubbe se había acostumbrado durante toda su vida. Lo que sea había molestado a su hermano tanto, no debía ser tan serio.  _“¡Debí saber que solo me querías por mi dinero, por mi fortuna!”_

Ubbe frunció el ceño y compartió una mirada confundida con Margrethe, finalmente abriendo la puerta principal y entrando a la sala de estar. Sigurd ya estaba ahí, sentado en uno de los caros sillones y jugando con la aplicación de piano en su teléfono, ignorando los gritos provenientes del pasillo. No había nadie más a la vista.

“Llevan así veinte minutos, ya habían empezado cuando llegué” dijo su hermano levantando la vista brevemente de su teléfono para mirarlo y darle una sonrisa cálida a Margrethe, y devolvió su atención a su juego casi inmediatamente después.

Ubbe hizo una mueca cuando tu voz fue la siguiente en gritar,  _“¿Tu fortuna? ¿Cuál fortuna? ¡Gastas todo lo que llega a tus manos en alcohol y strippers! ¡No hay nada que pueda robarte aparte de las bragas que guardas en tu escritorio!”_

“Iré a hacer algo de café” murmuro Margrethe, liberándose de su agarre y deslizándose en la cocina. Ubbe no sabía que hacer consigo mismo, así que solo se sentó en uno de los sillones y esperó, escuchando la pelea entre su hermano y su esposa a pesar de sus mejores esfuerzos de ignorarlos.

“ _¡Mis–”_  Hvitserk empezó antes de detenerse abruptamente. Ubbe quería a su hermano, de verdad que lo hacía, pero él no podía negar lo estúpido que podía ser a veces. Por supuesto que sabias de sus amantes, ¿Cómo no hacerlo? Hvitserk podía ser astuto cuando quería, pero esta vez ni siquiera se había esforzado en ocultar sus aventuras. Tal vez por eso fuera esta pelea, de todas maneras. Tal vez finalmente te cansaste de jugar a la esposa perfecta con su hermano.

Ubbe jugueteó con sus manos mientras esperaba el inevitable confronta miento, que seguramente también iba a ser igual de ruidoso que los anteriores. No tuvo que esperar mucho tiempo,  _“¿Así que también revisas entre mis cosas, huh? ¿Qué más has hecho a mis espaldas? ¿También tratas de robar mi parte de la compañía, mujer?”_

Ubbe casi podía sentir la manera en la que giraste los ojos,  _“¿Eso es lo que vas a decir? ¿Qué estoy tratando de robarte? Eso no me importa, Hvitserk, y tú lo sabes_ ”

Sigurd se encogió de hombros y curvó su boca en una expresión de acuerdo, “Tiene razón”

El sonido de un auto estacionándose afuera le alerto la llegada de alguien más al mismo tiempo que Hvitserk respondía con algo a lo que Ubbe no le prestó atención.

La puerta principal se abrió revelando a un emocionado Ragnar y una cansada Aslaug, ambos entrando en la casa sosteniendo ollas llenas de comida. También habían oído los gritos desde afuera, y cada uno tenía su propia emoción respecto al asunto.

“¿Por qué estamos discutiendo hoy?” dijo su padre revotando sobre sus pies y sonriendo de oreja a oreja como un idiota. Su madre estaba de pie detrás de él, luciendo más fastidiada que nada. Estaba cansada de las peleas en su familia; Ubbe conocía bien ese sentimiento.

“Todavía estamos tratando de averiguarlo” respondió Sigurd desde su asiento, estirándose para ver que había traído su madre para comer. Tu grito hizo eco en la sala cuando le respondiste a tu esposo.

_"¡Si vamos a divorciarnos es porque eres un maldito imbécil!”_

“Ohhh” murmuraron Ragnar y Sigurd al mismo tiempo, sus expresiones igual de asombradas. Ahora ambos estaban hambrientos de conocer toda la historia. Aslaug estaba a medio camino a la cocina cuando la respuesta Hvitserk los hizo detenerse a todos.

“ _¡¿Estas segura de que no es porque te acostaste con mi_ maldito hermano _?!”_

Todo movimiento en la sala se detuvo. Ragnar y Sigurd habían dejado de moverse silenciosamente hacia el pasillo y Ubbe había dejado de frotar sus manos sobre su cara con fastidio. Incluso Margrethe había dejado de moverse en la cocina, y el único sonido que se podía escuchar era la respiración de la familia Lothbrok.

Aslaug entrecerró los ojos, “Lo sabía”

 _“¡No vamos a discutir sobre esto ahora!”_  respondiste sin aliento. Claramente no era algo que esperabas que dijera, pero tampoco ibas a retroceder ahora. Todos en la sala procesaron tus palabras solo durante unos momentos antes de que la puerta del cuarto principal se abriera desde el pasillo.

Saliste del cuarto y entraste en la sala en cuestión de segundos, deteniéndote abruptamente cuando viste las personas reunidas frente a ti, pasando de estar furiosa a mortificada. Hvitserk te seguía de cerca.

“¡No puedes simplemente dej–Oh hola familia”

“Hola Hvitserk” respondió Aslaug, siempre siendo la única que sabía que decir en estas situaciones. Ubbe se preguntaba cuántas peleas en esta familia había resuelto su madre, y supo casi de inmediato que en realidad no quería saber la respuesta.

Seguías mortificada ahí de pie en medio del umbral del pasillo, mirando a todo mundo con una expresión de absoluto terror. La tención fue rota solo por unos momentos cuando Margrethe volvió de la cocina con una bandeja llena de tazas de café y mini sándwiches.

“Toma cariño, parece que lo necesitas” murmuró cuando paso a tu lado, entregándote la taza más grade de la bandeja, que aceptaste gustosamente.

Hvitserk también lucia petrificado hasta que puso sus ojos sobre Ubbe, y de repente su expresión cambio a una de furia.

“¿Te ayudo a comprar el anillo de compromiso para tu novia y así es como me pagas? ¿Durmiendo con mi esposa?” gruñó las palabras con veneno. Nadie se dio cuenta de cómo sacudiste la cabeza con alarma y negaste varias veces.

Ubbe abrió los ojos como platos cuando las palabras se deslizaron de la lengua de su hermano, e inmediatamente empezó a responder, “Yo jamás–”

“¿Vas a pedirme matrimonio?” Margrethe interrumpió, su delicado rostro ahora inundado de asombro y una pequeña parte de felicidad antes de que cambiara a una de furia, justo como la de su hermano. “¿Dormiste con Y/N?”

 _“¡No!”_  Ubbe se apresuró a responder, poniéndose de pie y caminando hacia su novia, que a su vez se alejaba cada vez más de él. “Margrethe, te juro que yo–”

“Amigo, eso es bajo” dijo Sigurd, ahora sentado junto a Ragnar que tarareaba de acuerdo con su hijo menor. Ubbe podía sentir la desesperación inundarlo.

“¡No fue Ubbe con quien me acosté!” gritaste sobre las voces que ahora gobernaban en la sala, sobresaltando a todos.

“Obviamente” murmuro Aslaug detrás del vaso de cerveza que había ido a buscar minutos antes. Lo necesitaba.

Hvitserk estaba confundido, “Pensé que me habías engañado con Ubbe” te dijo en voz baja, pero todos pudieron escuchar lo que decía.

Suavizaste tu expresión ante la cara de perrito confundido de tu esposo, dejando tu taza de café en la mesa enfrente de ti, “No con él, Hvitserk” dijiste, también en voz baja.

“¿Con quién, entonces?” volvió a alzar la voz, volteándose en la dirección de Sigurd, “¿Te acostaste con mi esposa, Sigurd?” casi gritó, volviendo a buscar la fuente de su ira.

Sigurd retrocedió hasta que casi estaba sobre el regazo de su padre, “¡Oh, no! Yo no toco mercancía ajena”

“¿Acabas… acabas de llamarme  _mercancía_?”

El motor de una moto se escuchó afuera de la casa, algo que solo tú notaste. Ubbe estaba jalando a Margrethe en su regazo, acariciando su mano entre las suyas y luciendo completamente ajeno a lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Sigurd seguía tratando de convencer a Hvitserk de que él no era tu amante y Ragnar estaba conteniendo su risa a duras penas. Aslaug miraba su vaso de alcohol como si tuviera las respuestas de su existencia.

La puerta principal se abrió justo cuando Hvitserk lanzaba sus brazos al aire y gritaba, “¿Cuál de ustedes malditos cerdos durmió con mi esposa?”

Ivar se detuvo en el marco de la puerta y procesó las palabras durante unos segundos antes de que su rostro se rompiera en una sonrisa burlona, “Lindo”

Nadie aparte de Aslaug pareció darse cuenta de la mirada que Ivar y tú compartieron. Aslaug entrecerró los ojos con sospecha y le dio otro trago a su vaso.

“Si hubiese sabido que esto era lo que me esperaba habría venido antes” Ivar cerró la puerta con el pie, apoyándose en su bastón y se adentrándose más en la sala de estar donde su familia lo esperaba, “Traje macarrones con queso”

De nuevo, solo Aslaug notó la sonrisa amorosa que te apresuraste a ocultar, acercándote a Ivar y tomando el envase que sostenía. Tus manos se demoraron un poco más de lo necesario en las suyas, pero nada demasiado evidente como para que los demás en la sala se dieran cuenta. Aslaug solo había visto esa mirada en los ojos de hijo con una mujer en toda su vida: ella misma.

“Hay café en la mesa, si quieres beber un poco” Margrethe dijo distraídamente mientras acariciaba el cabello de Ubbe, su mano ahora brillando con el anillo en su dedo. Ragnar le hizo espacio a Ivar cuando se acercó, aun que Sigurd se negó a moverse mucho.

Hvitserk seguía igual de confundido que antes, ahora mirando a cada persona en la habitación, “Sé que no me mentías, esposa, ¿Pero al menos podrías decirme con cual de mis hermanos dormiste?”

“¿Dónde está la diversión en eso?” respondiste cuando volviste a la sala, recogiendo tu taza de café desde donde la dejaste, la tensión de la habitación ahora desapareciendo lentamente. Te sentaste en el brazo del sofá en que estaban sentados los dos hermanos menores y su padre. Ivar deslizó suavemente un dedo por tu espalda sin mirarte, deteniéndose en el borde de tus pantalones. Sigurd observó como no reaccionaste ante ese toque, y entrecerró los ojos con sospecha.

“Me torturas, mujer. No merezco este maltrato”

“Trataste de acostarte con mi hermana el día de su boda, Hvitserk”

“Tu hermana es caliente como el infierno, Y/N”

“Y tu eres imbécil como una mula, hermanote” Sigurd dijo distraídamente, sin mirarlo, demasiado concentrado en empujar a Ivar de su asiento.

Hvitserk frotó sus manos sobre su cara. Parecía que este día no iba como lo había planeado, “Hablo en serio, chicos, ni siquiera puedo mirarlos sin pensar en, bueno,  _eso_ ” dejó salir un suspiro y se dejó caer en su sillón favorito.

“Oh, por favor, Hvitserk” dijo Ivar, rodando los ojos y recostándose en su asiento, apartando sus manos de ti, “No eres un niño de doce años, puedes decirlo. Sexo”

“Sacrilegio” Ragnar murmuró por lo bajo, pero nadie aparte de Margrethe le prestó atención, que soltó un risita y se hundió mas en el cuello de su ahora prometido. Ragnar levanto su taza de café en su dirección a modo de brindis.

Hvitserk siguió hablando incoherentemente desde su sillón, dejando salir sus confundidos pensamientos en voz alta, “Quiero decir, ¿Qué tienen ustedes que yo no? Soy encantador, guapo, bueno en la cama…”

“Mujeriego, glotón y ruidoso…” Ubbe habló desde su asiento, todavía con Margrethe en su regazo, solo que ahora ambos habían vuelto a la tierra. Hvitserk frunció el ceño y le lanzo uno de los minis-sándwiches. Ubbe lo atrapó en un movimiento y se lo comió sin un segundo pensamiento. Hvitserk solo cruzó los brazos y apartó la mirada.

Seguías sentada en el brazo del sofá más grande, apretando la taza casi vacía con nerviosismo, “Bueno, Ubbe tiene una barba increíble” te removiste en tu asiento, escuchando como Margrethe tarareaba de acuerdo. Dejaste que una sonrisa se deslizara en tus labios. “Y Sigurd tiene una cabellera asombrosa”

Sigurd acarició su propio cabello hacia atrás, sonriendo, “Es el acondicionador”

Esperaste que tu ataque de risitas se calmaran antes de continuar, “Además, Ivar tiene unos ojos…” hiciste una pausa, mirando al hermano menor de los Lothbrok por un momento antes de hablar otra vez, “Hipnotizantés, supongo”

Ragnar no se molestó en esconder su sonrisa burlona y alzó la mano para pedir permiso para hablar, “Yo tengo todo eso junto, solo para que lo sepan”

Hvitserk dejo de masticar su quinto mini-sándwich y le dio una mirada muerta a su padre, “Que gracioso. Estoy muriéndome de la risa”

Ragnar abrió la boca para protestar, pero Ivar lo interrumpió antes de que su padre y su hermano empezaran otra pelea, “Esta es la reunión familiar más interesante que hemos tenido en años; quiero más drama, ¿A alguno de ustedes le gustaría confesar algo antes de ir a comer?”

Aslaug suspiró y rodó los ojos, dejando su vaso vacío a un lado, “Muy bien, terminemos con esto” se arremangó las mangas de su vestido y frunció el ceño, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho, “Ustedes ya lo saben, pero quiero decirlo en voz alta. Odio a su padre, con una profunda pasión”

Abriste los ojos con sorpresa y miraste a los demás en la habitación, evaluando sus reacciones. Ninguno parecía muy impresionado, solo sobresaltados por la repentina confesión, “Eso ya lo sé, cariño” Ragnar respondió, tomando un trago de su café indiferentemente.

“Una vez canté en el karaoke de un club gay durante tres horas con un sujeto llamado Lucas. Tenía el cabello verde y usaba pantalones de cohetes espaciales. Me encantó con sus charlas de Oscar Wilde y sus canciones de Beyoncé” Sigurd miraba directamente al frente, sin atreverse a mirar a alguien más “No daré más detalles de lo que paso después”

Margrethe cambio de posición incómodamente en el regazo de Ubbe, “Estaba a punto de decir que a veces siento como si debí haber elegido a Sigurd sobre Ubbe, pero creo que ese sentimiento ya se pasó”

Hvitserk soltó una risa entre dientes a la mismo tiempo que Ubbe, antes de que este último se detuviera y mirara a su prometida, “¿Tu  _qué_?”

“No esperaba que de verdad dijeran sus secretos” Ivar te dijo en voz baja, inclinados en tu dirección. Te reíste y cubriste tu boca casi inmediatamente después, no queriendo atraer la atención de nuevo hacia ti. Ivar no estaba tomando nada de eso, “Pero me gusta. Quiero que sigan”

Sacudiste la cabeza y te mordiste el labio para ocultar la sonrisa que Ivar quería ver. Sigurd se volteó hacia ti después de que terminó de burlarse de Ubbe para ver tu reacción. Vio el intercambio que estabas teniendo con su hermano y frunció el ceño ante la escena, mirándolos sonreírse el uno al otro durante varios segundos antes de que la realización lo golpeara y dejara salir un jadeo de sorpresa.

Nadie más que él estaba prestando atención. Hvitserk había olvidado la infidelidad de su esposa a favor de burlarse de su hermano, que estaba discutiendo con Margrethe, que a su vez no parecía para nada arrepentida. Ragnar se había levantado del sofá para seguir a su esposa dentro de la cocina, probablemente dándole una razón más para odiarlo.

Estaba a punto de abrir la boca cuando Hvitserk pareció recordar la razón por la que esta conversación había empezado, “¡No cambiemos de tema!” Hvitserk se enderezó, poniéndose serio otra vez, pero la intensidad de la discusión ya había terminado, “¡Uno de ustedes se acostó con mi esposa, y quiero saber quién!”

“¡Fue Ivar!” Sigurd se apresuró a gritar antes de que el tema de conversación cambiara de nuevo, apuntando acusadoramente con el dedo a su hermano menor. Te paralizaste en tu lugar y no te atreviste a respirar, pero Ivar seguía igual de relajado que antes, mirando el dedo entre sus ojos en vez de a los demás.

“No seas ridículo Sigurd” le dijo, sin expresión alguna.

Hvitserk asintió con la cabeza, mirando a Sigurd si estuviera molesto con él por no tomar el asunto en serio, “No es momento para tus juegos, Sigurd. Esto no te saca de mi lista de sospechosos.”

Sigurd frunció el ceño y miró incrédulo a su hermano mayor, “¡No estoy jugando! Solo piénsalo,” se inclinó hacia delante y alzó una mano, contando con sus dedos sus razones, “Hablan en susurros, ambos salen y no dicen a donde, siempre están muy,  _muy_  cerca. Demonios, ¡Ivar tenía un chupón la semana pasada!”

“Me caí en la ducha”

“Muchachos…” Hvitserk trató de intervenir.

“¿Y el único lugar en el que te golpeaste fue justo debajo de la oreja?” Sigurd ignoró el llamado de su hermano mayor.

“Exactamente” Ivar se encogió de hombros, jugando con tus dedos distraídamente. Sigurd miraba la acción con furia, una acción que sus hermanos ignoraban, “Hoy estas siendo especialmente inteligente, Sigurd. ¿Tomaste tu batido de vitaminas esta mañana?”

Sigurd estaba temblando, “Tu niño mimado–”

Un auto se estacionó afuera y segundos después la puerta se abrió por quinta vez esa tarde. El último invitado había llegado de la tarde justo cuando la cumbre de la discusión estaba a punto de explotar otra vez.

Bjorn entro en la casa casualmente, sosteniendo una olla de comida justo como la habían hecho su padre y su madrastra hace una media hora. Se detuvo cuando se dio cuenta de todas las miradas en él.

“Hol–”

“¿De casualidad fuiste tú quien se acostó con mi esposa, Bjorn? Acabo de enterarme qué Y/N me engañó con uno de mis hermanos, pero no quiere decirme con quien”

Bjorn, siempre el coherente, no dudo ni un segundo en su respuesta, “Pensé que para este punto Ivar ya se los estaría restregando en sus caras” Y con eso pasó por un lado de todos hacia la cocina.

Ivar ya no lucia tan calmado como antes. Podía haber esquivado a Sigurd, pero sus hermanos escuchaban a Bjorn incluso más que a su padre. Ubbe lo estaba mirando, jugando con el cabello de Margrethe y sacudiendo la cabeza con seriedad. Sigurd dejó salir un pequeño  _‘¡Aja!’,_  pero todos optaron por ignorarlo.

Hvitserk, por otro lado, ya no podía mirar a otra cosa que no fuera su esposa, sus ojos suplicando por una respuesta sincera. Suspiraste con tristeza, robando una mirada al hermano sentado a tu lado, y solo con ese gesto Hvitserk lo supo.

Por primera vez en sus vidas, sus hermanos estaban en silencio, solo observando la escena frente a ellos. Sigurd apretaba el brazo de su hermano con fuerza, pero Ivar ignoraba el intento de su hermano de hacerlo sufrir. Margrethe masticaba un mini-sándwich con aburrimiento. Ella ya lo sabía todo. Después de todo, era la que te ayudaba a esconder las evidencias de las visitas inesperadas de Ivar en la casa.

Te apresuraste a hablar antes de que alguien más lo hiciera, “Tu y yo nunca nos amamos de verdad, Hvitserk” dijiste suavemente, la comisura de tus labios curvándose en una pequeña sonrisa, “Sé que a veces lo parecía, pero no fue así. Nos casamos porque éramos muy buenos amigos que pensaron que esta era la mejor opción para asentarse y formar una vida”

Hvitserk tenía las cejas juntas y evitaba tu mirada, pero hizo un esfuerzo para mirarte a ti y no a sus hermanos cuando habló, “Lo sé” su voz salió en un susurro, pero se sentía bien poder ser honesto por primera vez en lo que parecían años, “Pero pensé que lo que teníamos era bueno. Quiero decir, si, fue un imbécil contigo a veces”

“¿Solo a veces?” alzaste una ceja. Hvitserk rodó los ojos.

“De acuerdo,  _muchas_  veces” admitió a regañadientes, pasándose las manos por el cabello, “Pero creo que entiendo por qué lo hiciste. Y te perdono”

Sonreíste brillantemente y apretaste la mano de tu esposo con suavidad, expresando que el sentimiento era mutuo. Hvitserk te sonrió de vuelta y apretó tu mano en respuesta.

Y entonces se volteó hacia Ivar, la mirada en sus ojos pasando de ser amorosa a una de furia homicida, “Voy a descuartizarte, Ivar”

Aslaug asomó su cabeza desde la puerta de la cocina, “¡Nada de asesinatos antes de la comida! Tardamos mucho en servirla”

“Iré a ayudar con eso.” Margrethe se levantó del regazo de Ubbe y entro en la cocina, saliendo minutos después con la comida en las manos, Ragnar unos pasos detrás de ella, comiéndose un plato de ensalada.

Todos en la sala se movieron al comedor y tomaron asientos, y después de unos minutos de ruido y viajes a la cocina para conseguir lo que faltaba Aslaug y Bjorn se unieron a la mesa también.

La conversación fluyó naturalmente durante el almuerzo, todo mundo hablando tranquilamente y haciendo bromas. Hvitserk le enviaba miradas de muerte a Ivar cada vez que sus ojos cruzaban, pero Ivar lo ignoraba. Estaba demasiado ocupado dibujando figuras al azar en tu muslo.

Te volteaste hacia él y lo miraste durante unos segundos antes de tomar su mano en la tuya y darle un apretón suave, ignorando la mirada de Hvitserk. Ivar sonrió también, finalmente inclinándose y dándote un beso en la mejilla, en frente de su familia, de su hermano, de tu esposo, pero eso ya no importaba. Te tenía ahora, y era feliz con eso.

Hvitserk no lo estaba, sin embargo.

“Voy a traer mi escopeta.” se levantó de su silla ruidosamente y salió del comedor con rapidez.

“Oh dios Hvitserk no–  _Hvirserk!_ ”


End file.
